


Wild Dogs

by calikocat



Series: Dog Days [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, Mysticism, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike, Xander, and Cordelia on their quest for slayers.  Sequel to Hold On.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Africa

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have never been to Africa. I don't really know what it’s like.
> 
> Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me.

Africa  
calikocat  
Word count: 924

XXX

They made a brief stop in London before heading out on their journey/job of finding slayers in Africa. The old Watcher's HQ was as toast as Giles had said it was, there was nothing left but a pile of rubble. No one was really going to miss Travers...but surely some of the younger Watchers had been at least a little likeable. So a vigil was held, to honor the memory of those lost.

No one expected there to be survivors. But there they were, walking toward the rubble, carrying candles and looking weary. Young slayers and their Watchers, from all over Europe, they had taken sanctuary with the Devon Coven. The Bringers hadn't found them there.

So they left London in slightly better shape than they found it. Giles had already hired a crew to clear the rubble, recycle, and reuse what they could (Willow's idea) and began to rebuild. Luckily there were other properties still standing that the council owned, buildings that were big enough to house a bunch of slayers, and a handful of Watchers.

xxx

Africa was unlike anything they had ever experienced. It was beyond culture shock for a couple of kids raised in a small southern California town. It was rough going, even in the more civilized parts of the oldest continent. The cities weren't too much of a shock for Cordelia; after all she'd lived in LA for a few years. She'd seen her share of street life, gangs, real gangs, and homeless on the streets. Xander floundered a bit. There had never really been many homeless on the streets of Sunnydale...not for long anyway, they usually got eaten. And real gangs had been nonexistent. But they dealt and moved on, looking for the girls that had been called.

In a way...well, many ways, Spike was the one who kept them both grounded...and sane. He'd seen all of this before, not necessarily in Africa, but other places. He wasn't shocked when some families gave their daughters up willingly for the cause. Or when the others demanded money; selling their daughters to make ends meet. Some families wouldn't give their girls up...unless Cordy was the one talking to them...or Xander in his female form. Supposedly it was proof they were under new management and a comfort to those in the know that their daughters were in the hands of experienced slayers...not crotchety stuffy old men.

xxx

The wilds of Africa were a different story...except for those willing to trade or sell girls. That didn't change, what did change...was Xander. The first night they heard wild hyena's in the distance...Xander's ears perked up and he grinned. Then threw his head back and responded with a series of greeting yips. Spike had raised an eyebrow at his lover and Cordelia assured the handful of girls they'd found that Xander was, in fact, not crazy.

The hyenas responded with a similar greeting, closer now...and they kept getting closer. The girls tensed up when the hyenas, about thirty of them actually entered their camp. Each one sniffed Xander about his face, giving a greeting yip which Xander returned with a grin. Then...the entire pack curled up around the fire...letting the young slayers pet them.

The girls stared at Xander in wonder. Then before their eyes Xander shifted...and became a hyena. His form was larger than any of his natural hyena cousins. He was the size of a horse. Hyena Xander yawned and used a disgruntled Spike as a pillow. Cordelia found the whole thing hilarious and her laughter made girls and hyenas alike grin and relax before falling asleep.

xxx

The next change happened when they came across a small nomad tribe that was on the run from some sort of big scaly demon. A demon that was intent on eating all of the children. Several of the men were badly wounded from battle and from protecting their families. 

It took some doing but they finally managed to piece together what the tribe members were saying. Their dialect was very close to a couple of demon languages that Spike knew. Basically, when it was clear they weren't going to win, the tribe had been given a head start. Two girls in their teens had taken up their dead fathers' spears and ordered the tribe to run. Then they had attacked the demon with a ferocity they had never before displayed.

They made it in time to save one slayer she was only scratched up a bit when they came running in to the rescue. She stood in confusion as the other girls dispatched the demon and hacked it to bits with manic grins. 

The other slayer, who had taken up her father's spear in defense of her people...was almost gone. Then Spike knelt at her side, slitting his wrist and offered his blood to her. She refused at first, but a presence alerted them that they were not alone. A group of dogs, whose spots looked painted on, had surrounded the demon's corpse. The largest of the dogs approached Spike, changing into a man as it moved closer. 

The dying slayer in Spike's arms relaxed as the man pressed his forehead to the vampire's...and then disappeared. Only then did the dying slayer accept his blood. She healed before their eyes and smiled. Still very much human.

Cordy shook her head. “What the heck just happened?”

Xander however, smirked. “Looks like Spike just got a blessing from his very own god.”

Spike snorted. “I would end up an African Wild Dog.”

XXX


	2. Wolf Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series do not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: Things get interesting in Africa...and very canine. Again, I know squat about Africa.

Wolf Girl  
calikocat

Word count: 637

XXX

The rest of their trek through Africa wasn't all that special...granted there were some close calls. Some of the demon variety, some of the human variety. Certain militias didn't like a group of pale foreigners traveling with local girls through the wilds, crossing borders like it was nothing.

They liked it even less when Spike ate a couple of them for making lewd comments and trying to steal a couple of the girls for personal pleasure. And even less when they were faced with a very large hyena and wild dog.

Word spread fast after that. The message among the militias and the guerrilla fighters was this: Leave the crazy White people alone. They aren't human.

xxx

The Ethiopian Highlands were by far the most peaceful part of Africa. It was also their last stop before heading back to London. According to Willow there was just one more girl/slayer in Africa to find....right now anyway. 

There would be more in the future. Slayer powers came with puberty after all. But for now the African Trio had found them all. Thirty girls; some of which were already at a new school under the tutelage of Robin and Faith. Sixteen were still with them...and were not ready to leave them for a school.

xxx

It just before dawn when Cordelia woke with a start, and scrambled to get out of her bed roll. Spike helped her get untangled and asked her if she was okay. She shook her head. “Had a vision. I know where the girl is.”

Xander started to get out of his own bed roll. “Hang on, we'll wake the others.”

Cordelia shook her head. “I need to go alone...she's hurt...twitchy. I'll be okay.”

So at her insistence they let her leave, trekking her way into the early dawn light. Xander wasn't sure about that, but he respected her wishes...Cordy said it was the only way the girl would come with her. When she came back they understood why. 

Cordelia trotted into camp, very much canine, and about the size of Xander's hyena...and riding on her back was a beaten and bloodied little girl. She was riding Cordelia like a horse.

Xander approached them cautiously, in his female form, she didn't want to spook the little girl...not the way she smelled. She gently lifted the girl from Cordelia's back; the child wouldn't meet her eyes, and practically dove into Cordy's arms when she changed back to human form. She looked at Cordelia and she'd never seen the seer's eyes burning with such rage. But Xander didn't need to ask why, she could smell the men on the young slayer...God...she couldn't be more than ten.

Spike's eyes met hers and they nodded before both changed form. Xander to her hyena, Spike to his equally large Wild Dog. And they went hunting with a purpose. The men who'd raped the girl were suitably ripped to pieces and left for scavengers.

When they returned to their camp they found all the slayers had piled up around the newest girl. Poor thing had cried herself to sleep. Cordelia's eyes still burned with hatred and they shifted back and took her into their arms. Spike placed a kiss at her temple. “It’s done.” He whispered.

“They just left her there, for anyone passing by to see.”

Xander held her close and kissed the top of her head. “They're dead.”

“Good.”

He gave a brief, fleeting smile. “So...what are you?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Some kind of wolf, I think she was like Spike's God...she led me to the girl...then blessed me.”

“Huh. Guess we're just a bunch of wild dogs.”

Cordelia snorted. “Speak for yourself.”

“Fine, a couple of Wild Dogs and a Wolf Girl.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

XXX


	3. LA Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia has a vision that sends them scurrying back to LA.

LA Interlude  
calikocat  
Word count: 991

XXX

They were close to the airport, passports in their eager hands when Cordelia had the vision. It didn't hurt her...just made her gasp...and cry out in shock. “We need to get to LA...to the Hyperion...now!”

Xander had his phone out and Willow on the phone in seconds. So much for London and a hot shower. “Hey Wills...how fast can you get us to LA?”

Willow's voice was tired over the air waves. “What?”

“Cordy had a vision. Something big is going down near the Hyperion.”

“Stupid vampire. Keeping secrets...no wonder Wesley and Fred have been worried.” She sighed. “Give me a few minutes and I'll let you know.”

xxx

It took the power of the Devon Coven and Willow to transport them from Africa to LA, mostly because Willow was exhausted after taking out a bunch of demons in Germany the day before. Wesley and Fred were waiting in the lobby of the Hyperion when they came through the portal a few of the Sunnydale slayers had stayed with them when they made the Hyperion their head quarters. When Wesley saw the thirty-one armed slayers he shook his head.

“So young.” The Watcher's eyes lingered over the smallest girls in worry.

Xander nodded and did his best to ease that worry. “Which is why the little ones will be in charge of dragging the wounded to safety.” He glanced at the youngest, the girl from Ethiopia. “You got that Natania? You're in charge of Operation Wounded. Natania nodded solemnly.

Cordelia spared a smile at the little girl before moving toward her friends, grasping Fred's hands in hers. “Are they already in the alley?”

Fred nodded. “They stopped here to say goodbye...Gunn is hurt pretty bad.”

Wesley put a hand on her shoulder. “Their group consists of Angel, Gunn, Lindsey and Eve.”

The main doors nearly crashed open as a boy...a teenage boy ran into the lobby, soaking wet from the rain outside. “Am I too late? Has the battle started?” He paused in surprise as the mini army of girls all pointed weapons at him...the oldest ones however looked like they wanted to eat him...in a fun way.

Cordelia let go of Fred's hands and turned to the boy in shock. “Connor!”

Connor's eyes widened, and he blushed. Which made the girls’ grin. “Uh...Hi.” He bit his lip. “Can we ignore most of our past? Like the part where you were possessed and stuff happened?”

She turned a little pink as well and nodded. “You betcha.”

“Cool...I need a weapon.” He eyed the girls warily. “Last time I saw Dad he was headed toward the battle.”

Xander smirked and tossed him the sword he'd been holding; after all he had claws and teeth. “Cordy, you know where we're going, lead the way.”

xxx

Eve looked at the mass of demons headed toward them, mostly at the giant as it lumbered along. “We're gonna die.”

Lindsey gave her a quick kiss. “Not tonight babe.”

Gunn kept a hand to his stomach trying to stem the blood-flow. He gave Angel a crooked smile. “We really gonna do this?”

“Too late to turn back now. I actually kind of want to slay the dragon.”

“Dad!” Conner's voice made Angel whirl to see his son coming down the alley from the opposite direction.

“What are you doing here?”

Connor got to them and grinned. “Why would I start listening to you now? Besides, I brought a crap-load of back up.”

Angel and the others looked beyond Connor to see several dark skinned girls on either side of Faith and Robin Wood, the handful of Sunnydale slayers...and 3 horse sized canines. The hyena gave a yip, then a battle cry before charging forward, leaping over their group, and straight toward the giant that was coming toward them. The wolf and painted dog followed eagerly, yipping and howling out battle cries. 

Faith sauntered up to them and smirked, a large stone hammer rested on her shoulder. “Figured Xander would go after the giant first.” She looked toward the girls. “Let’s move people.” 

They all moved as one toward the mass of demons...except for Gunn, who was carried off in the other direction by two little girls who were half his size. The youngest slayers were taking their job very seriously and Gunn was very wounded, though he protested the entire way.

The ground shook when the giant fell, the victory calls of the canine trio echoed in the alley, sending chills down everyone and everything's spine. Between the experienced fighters with Angel...and the eagerness of the slayers the battle was won...especially since the dragon changed sides and started charbroiling the demons. Evidently Wolfram and Hart had been less than honest with the dragon, which turned out to not be evil. Who knew?

Amazingly no one died. Though Eve came close when a centaur looking thing with tentacles for arms shot some spiny things at her...luckily they weren't poisonous. By the time it was over, the canine trio found themselves being used as emergency medical transport, several of their warriors were having trouble walking. Cordelia growled the entire time Eve was on her back.

xxx

Wesley and Fred were officially in charge of the new Slayer House in LA...which was pretty much the Hyperion. Some of the African Slayers even stayed with them. Connor too. He'd be able to go to college while staying at the hotel.

Faith, Robin and the rest of the slayers went back to Africa. Except the little girl that Cordy had found. Natania wouldn't leave Cordy...and Cordelia seemed just as attached to her. So with a call to Giles and Willow adoption papers were drawn up and Natania became Cordelia's daughter.

It was kind of fitting that Natania's name was Ethiopian for 'Gift of God'.

XXX


	4. Outback

Outback  
calikocat  
word count: 249

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series do not belong to me.

A/N: Xander, Spike and Cordelia go back to Africa before turning it over to Faith and Robin. Then they go to Australia where they run into a familiar face.

XXX

Australia was even stranger than Africa. And of the ten slayers they found, the first seven were in the cities. The families of the girls weren't happy, but at least none of them abandoned their daughters or sold them.

Cordelia pretty much squealed in delight when they found out there was a council owned house in one of the smaller cities. Of course when they got there Xander had to promptly fire the old Watcher that was still in residence. The bad rude man. He didn't like that he and Cordelia were slayers and primals...and he'd tried to stake Spike. Which had resulted in Spike throwing the guy into the ornate fountain on the front lawn.

The Australian slayers decided Spike was hilarious.

They had barely settled in when the most unexpected thing happened. Someone knocked on their door. 

xxx

They certainly hadn't expected Oz to be on the other side of the door...nor had they expected him to be their guide in the outback. But he was, and had even made Australia his home. It was only because of Oz that they found the last three active slayers in Australia. 

And a small tribe of...were dingoes?

Either way that last full moon in the bush was interesting. All of them running in tribute to the moon. A hyena, a wild dog, a wolf, a werewolf, and a pack of supernatural dingoes.

Needless to say they left Oz in charge of Australia and on the council pay roll.

XXX


End file.
